


Notes

by QueenoftheHobbits



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Multi, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-26 01:11:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16209548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheHobbits/pseuds/QueenoftheHobbits
Summary: Requested by anon:  Can you do a stiles stilinski x reader soulmate au where whatever is written or drawn on your body shows up on your soulmates body?





	Notes

You’d been writing and drawing to your soulmate before you even knew who they were, before you even fully understood the concept. Everyone knew from the moment they could comprehend words, that they had a soulmate and that whatever they drew or wrote on their skin appeared on their soulmate’s and vice versa. You spent years writing to your soulmate and it continued after you finally met him. 

Stiles Stilinski was the boy that you least expected to turn out to be your soulmate, but that you were grateful was. He kept you laughing, reminded you that sometimes you worked too hard, worried too much. But, he also understood what it was like to worry, to be scared, to be treated like you didn’t fit it. He was an amazing human being and you were so glad to meet him when you hit high school. 

Except that he was a dreadful distraction in class even when he wasn’t in your class. 

You felt a tingle on your arm and looked down to see a cartoon drawing of Mr Harris with devil horns and a tail. You held in your giggle and took your pen to your arm. 

_You’re ridiculous_

Turning back to your teacher, you write down notes on the war of independence, trying to focus on your work. As adorable as your soulmate and boyfriend was, you actually wanted to pass your exams this year. Another tingle and another message.

_You know you love me_

You let out a giggle and go quiet the moment your teacher’s glare is directed at you, sending her an apologetic look. You really didn’t need detention either. 

_Not when you’re distracting me I don’t >:P_

You really should have been better at ignoring him considering the fact that this had been practically your whole life. You should have been able to resist looking at your arm every time that tingle occurred, to avoid reading, and if you did read to not laugh out loud or roll your eyes. But, Stiles had that effect on you. The desire to look, the desire to laugh, to grin, to sigh. Soulmates were terrible distracting. 

_I don’t believe you :D_


End file.
